Back To The Past
by cfsiriusblack
Summary: ¿Qué fue lo primero que James, Remus y Sirius se dijeron al verse? ¿qué pensó Peter cuando conoció a sus amigos? ¿qué cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Sirius al enterarse que había roto con una gran tradición familiar?. Un fic sobre los merodeadores.
1. El Presente

**El presente**

Era extraño que aquel anticuado y vetusto café que se encontraba a una cuadra de aquella estación de trenes bien denominada King Cross se encontrara vacío aquella tarde. El único joven cliente presente en toda aquella sala se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, con su mirada color miel perdida en el enorme ventana a un costado suyo. Golpeteaba leve pero frenéticamente sus dedos sobre la mesa, produciendo un sonido casi sordo. Volvió a fijarse la hora en su reloj, dejando al descubierto una parte de su antebrazo, haciendo que la mesera, frunza el entrecejo al ver las semejantes cicatrices que el joven acarreaba con él.

_"Ya deberían haber llegado hace media hora"_, pensó, extrañándose de no haber gritado esas palabras y que todo el mundo se entere. Remus odiaba la impuntualidad, porque siempre tendría que pagar él el hecho de que sus queridos amigos no tengan la delicadeza de llevar siempre consigo un reloj. Bufó por ese pensamiento, ¿qué diferencia hacia el que lleven o no reloj?, de todas formas hubiesen llegado tarde. Y así como la costumbre de Remus era llegar cinco minutos antes, Sirius, James y Peter acostumbraban a llegar casi media hora después.

Casi como por arte de magia la puerta se abrió de par en par, produciendo un ruido que hizo que el dueño que se encontraba detrás del mostrador soltara un leve gruñido y que Remus volteé rápidamente hacia el umbral para ver qué demonios sucedía.

_"Encima de llegar tarde tienen el tupé de hacer una triunfal entrada"_, volvió a pensar Remus en silencio. Sus amigos, Jame y Sirius entraron al lugar como si estuviesen entrando a uno de esos pubs muggles que siempre rebalsaban de tanta gente, ambos riendo en conjunto y por momentos fallando en el intento de esquivar las mesas que tenían que pasar para llegar hasta Remus. Y claro, como siempre ocurría, el joven licántropo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír al ver aquella escena.

Los recién llegados tomaron asiento frente a Remus, quien ya se había cansado de reírse con ellos sin saber de qué se estaban riendo. Carraspeó sonoramente y el par de locos se quedó mirándolo en silencio, como si aquella acción para interrumpir sus risas hubiese sido un sacrilegio.

-primero, ¿cuál fue la razón que los detuvo a ustedes, chicos puntuales, a llegar al horario acordado, dejándome aquí como un idiota esperando por más de media hora? -Sirius echó una mirada a James, quién se la devolvió a través de aquellos lentes. Se entendían, Remus había dicho idiota. Era todo un acontecimiento, aquello pasaba sólo una vez al año y acaban de presenciarlo.

Remus ignoró aquella mirada entre sus amigos y continuó con el interrogatorio.

-segundo, ¿qué es tan gracioso? -el chico de gris mirada llevó una mano a su boca, tratando de contener su risa. Un intento completamente fallido, la risa empujó sus labios desde adentro, provocando una carcajada demasiado digna de Sirius Black.

James, por su parte, quien se veía algo más contenido lanzó una simple sonrisa a su amigo, negando con la cabeza levemente, como si este no tuviese remedio... es que en realidad no lo tenía.

-sucedió que...

-la pelirroja quería venir, y tuvimos que hacer varias maniobras para que se quede -el chico de pelo alborotado había empezado una frase, pero fue interrumpido por Sirius, quién terminó la frase por él.

-¿Lily? ¿y por qué no podía venir? -preguntó un Remus incrédulo. Sabía que entre Sirius y Lily las cosas en un principio no habían ido bien, pero últimamente, por aquellas cosas raras que pasan en la vida, ellos podían hablarse sin necesidad de decirse cosas feas.

-vamos, Moony, no nos vemos hace tres meses. No es por nada que tenga en contra de Lily, pero luego tendremos tiempo para hacer una nueva reunión e invitarla a ella. Por ahora merecemos estar sin polleritas, además el señor de aquí necesita un poco de aire libre, se pondrá verde si sigue así.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, se preguntó si Sirius algún día podría adquirir la capacidad para mantenerse en una relación seria por más de dos meses. Si eso ocurría cuánto iba a disfrutarlo, se lo echaría en cara todos los días por martirizar a James de esa forma.

-bien... ¿y quién me responderá la segunda pregunta?.

-vimos a... -Sirius comenzó a hablar, pero no pudo contener la risa.

-vimos a Peter a unas cuadras de aquí, sentado en un café -concluyó James, pero Remus continuaba sin comprender.

-¿y? ¿qué tiene eso de gracioso? ¿estaba con una chica? ¿con un chico?, no entiendo.

-sucede que Sirius el otro día le dio mal la... -James soltó una carcajada-... la dirección -el animago de profundos ojos grises comenzó a reír nuevamente, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa y dejando caer su cabeza encima de ellos. Remus se mantenía en silencio, al parecer aún no lograba comprender-. ¡Por dios Moony! ¿aún no lo entiendes? ¡Peter está en otro café esperándonos! -soltó James antes de caer en la tentación de la risa como su amigo lo había hecho hacia unos segundos.

El licántropo negó con la cabeza, con aquel aire de cansancio que le sumaba unos años más a su juventud. Luego una vaga sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, iluminando en cierta forma su rostro, parecía el Remus de cuarto año.

Cuando las risas cesaron Remus se puso de pie.

-vamos a buscarlo.

James y Sirius se secaron las lágrimas de los ojos que sus ojos habían soltado de tanto reír y siguieron a su amigo.

Moony sabía que aquella pequeña broma era sólo un reflejo del niño interno con el que cargarían eternamente James y Sirius. Que en aquellas cosas que ellos hacían no existían la maldad y las malas intenciones, y que era sólo aquel afán que ellos sentían de la necesidad de reír siempre un poco más.

Claro que las cosas en un principio no habían sido así entre ellos, siempre hay una primera vez para todo y también existió el primer momento en que sus caminos lograron cruzarse, en que se dijeron sus nombres y a pesar de sus diferencias, porque había que reconocer que entre los cuatro había muchas diferencias, permanecieron juntos hasta el final de sus días en Hogwarts...

* * *

_By enid_


	2. Aquellos Años

**Aquellos Años**

Era uno de septiembre y un pequeño niño delgado de cabellos, negros, ojos grises y mirada aburrida, caminaba arrastrando un baúl junto a su madre, alta, piel blanca, ojos celestes y de aire severo.

-Sirius, por favor endereza la espalda-dijo la señora apuntándolo con su varita la espalda del chico- ¿acaso esa es forma de caminar?

-No mamá.

Ambos continuaron avanzando por los corredores de la estación King Cross, que a esas horas estaban abarrotados de gente.

-Estos muggles que se les ocurre venir todos a la misma hora-protestó la mujer mientras hacía caminar rápidamente al muchacho por los pasillos hasta llegar al anden número 9.

-Presta el baúl, que yo traspasaré con él-le pidió el baúl a su hijo, lo tomó con una mano y con la otra la mano del pequeño y ambos cruzaron hacia el andén 9 y 3/4.

Al traspasar la valla era todo un mundo diferente, montones de niños y adolescentes junto a sus padres esperaban abordar un hermoso tren escarlata que los llevaría a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería.

-¡Sirius avanza que estorbas a las personas!- le gritó la madre para que despabilara el niño y comenzara a avanzar.

Se adentraron entre la gente para acercarse más al tren, en tanto la madre comentó.

-Voy a ir a saludar a Druella y vuelvo, no te muevas y cuidas el baúl, ¿oíste?

Sirius miraba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor sin prestar atención.

-¿Me oíste?-volvió a preguntar enfadada.

-Sí mamá.

-No te muevas- y partió a su rumbo.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el chico comenzó a avanzar entre la multitud arrastrando su baúl. Muchos de los chicos por donde pasaban, conversaban entre ellos y otros pocos lloraban. Sirius había quedado mirando a una chica castaña que lloraba abrazada a su padre, que no pudo evitar chocar con alguien.

-Disculpa no te vi- se perdono el chico de los ojos grises.

-No te preocupes-le respondió sonriendo un chico con gafas, ojos y cabellos oscuros- soy James Potter, ¿y tú?- ofreciéndole la mano en saludo

-Sirius Black- dijo estrechándole una mano-¿Vas por primera vez a Hogwarts?

-Sí, ahí están mis padres- lo dijo a puntando a dos personas que conversaban animadamente entre ellas, el padre se parecía mucho a él y la madres de calida sonrisa, usaba anteojos como el pequeño- ¿Y los tuyos?.

-Mi madre debe andar por ahí buscándome- dijo el chico de los ojos grises con indiferencia, haciendo que el moreno riera.

-¿No se enojará?- preguntó.

-Problema de ella, total, luego se le pasará.

Los chicos continuaron riendo hasta que el p*** del tren lleno el lugar avisando que era hora de partir. Los padres de James se acercaron para decirle las últimas palabras y desde la multitud apareció la madre de Sirius.

-¡Acá estas chiquillo malcriado!- dijo con voz severa- me tenías preocupada, ¿acaso nunca escuchas lo que te digo?

-Perdón mamá- respondió con indiferencia.

-Walburga no seas tan dura con él – dijo Druella la tía del muchacho que se había acercado también.

-Es hora de que partas hijo- le dijo ya mucho más calmada- sabes que sería un orgullo para la familia si quedaras en Slytherin…

-Ya mamá el tren se va- dijo interrumpiéndolo.

La despedida fue sobria, Walburga no era de las madres muy afectiva. Sirius avanzó entre la multitud arrastrando su baúl para encontrarse con James y juntos caminaron por el pasillo en busca e un compartimento.

* * *

_By Clau-Evans_


End file.
